


The Tales of the Professors Shepard

by brizo



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Married Sorey/Mikleo, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brizo/pseuds/brizo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles, Oneshots about my Modern!Au where Sorey and Mikleo are married and Professors at a university.</p>
<p>1) Good Morning; The daily morning of Mr. and Mr. Shepard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tales of the Professors Shepard

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr. Decided to post here to celebrate me finally finishing Toz. Yay.

Mikleo woke to his face being kneaded. Cracking open one eye he heaved out a sigh as he spotted their chubby cat, Morgrim.

“Hey Mor. Do you think you could not do that?” He asked, untangling his arms from around his husband to pick the cat off of his face, kissing her on the head.

Sorey, from beside him, let out a little snore before turning around. Mikleo rolled his eyes before letting the cat scurry off the bed and out of the open door.

Mikleo wound his arms around Sorey again going in for a kiss on his neck, pepper soft kisses every few seconds. Against his chest he could feel his love’s quiet chuckles as he woke up, opening his viridian eyes to gaze lovingly up at his partner.

“G’Morning Mik.” Sorey mumbled sleepily. Mikleo smiled gently at him.

“Good morning love.”

Rubbing his eyes Sorey took a second to kiss Mikleo gently before sitting up to sit on the edge of their bed letting out a soft yawn every once in a while. Mikleo gazed lovingly at the sight his husband made sitting there in the morning sun devoid of his cloths letting the tanned expanse of his skin shine.

“You hungry Mik?” Sorey asked him and Mikleo replied yes as he made his way off the bed. Walking to the closet he could feel his husband eyes on him and he smirked knowing it was because of his state of undress as well.

The two quickly dressed and made their way to the kitchen in their home. Sorey stopped for a second to pet their dog Oysh as he let out a bark. Mikleo pursed his lip. He had long ago gotten over his phobia of canines but sometimes Oysh’s sudden barking caused him to take a step back.

Sorey gave him a small smile in consolation and Mikleo sent a smile back as he took a seat at the kitchen table. He grabbed at some essay’s he had to grade as his husband went about making the two of them breakfast. Typically Mikleo wouldn’t let Sorey near the stove as Sorey’s cooking skills left much to be desired. But Sorey made a good omelet and Mikleo always looked forward to the days Sorey wouldn’t have to go to work early in morning.

“Do you have a seminar today?” Sorey asked as he flipped the omelet he was working on.

“Yeah. I know today is your day off but if you want to come please do.”

Sorey turned around. “Of course I do. As long as you promise to come guest speak at during one of classes Dr. Shepard.” Sorey let out a playful laugh watching Mikleo’s face turn a bright red.

“I can also say the same about you _Professor_ Shepard.”

“Hey! I’ll be getting my Doctorate soon!”

“Oh I believe it. But still, I was the first~”

Sorey pouted. And then they both started laughing.

“Oh yeah, Lailah called yesterday. I forgot to tell you but she was wondering if you could help her with her Arthurian Legends class.” Sorey said finishing up one of the omelets and bringing it over to the other. He kissed Mikleo’s cheek as he set it down before going back to the stove to cook his own.

“Yeah I can do that.” Mikleo put away the essay he had finished grading to dig into his breakfast.

“You’re pretty popular you know that Mikleo.” Mikleo rolled his eyes and finished his bite before speaking.

“I work at one of the top museums in the state as well as a professor at our college. I’m a well known Doctor of History and Archaeology so of course Lailah would want my help.”

“Uh huh.” Sitting down with his food Sorey suddenly stretched. They ate in silence for a couple of minute before Mikleo glanced at the time.

“Crap, I’ve got to get going.” Mikleo said standing up. Sorey stood up as well. Mikleo grabbed his coat and bag and when he got to the door turned around as Sorey hugged him close before kissing him deeply.

“Have a good day at work dear.” Mikleo once more blushed deeply.

“Yeah you have a good day too Sorey.” And with one last smile, Mikleo was off.


End file.
